Baratie
}} The Baratie is an ocean-going restaurant, founded and run by Zeff. It is located in the of East Blue. Appearance and Features The Baratie is a fairly large ship. It takes an oval shape, with the normal masts but has a fish as a front-piece/head. The Baratie has a round bottom. A small array of cannons are lined on the sides, which can be used for battle. The Baratie also has four levels: * Lower deck, which is where the main restaurant is. * Middle Deck, which is the main kitchen. * Upper Deck, where twenty three cooks reside. * The fins that fold out to the sides from underneath are to stabilize the restaurant during harsh weather and also, are used as a battle platform to prevent the restaurant itself from receiving collateral damage. The Baratie has certain parts that caught the interest of Don Krieg. One main part was that the Baratie has "fins". The bottom of the ship was rounded, and could be extended into "fins" or a battle deck. Also, the fish head of the ship can be detached to make the mobile attack unit Sabagashira I. Similar to a pedal boat, it is covered and made out of metal. Cannons are stationed inside of the fish's mouth. After two years, the Baratie has expanded with HQ undergoing major renovations, with several floors added, and with at least two other sister ships. History Baratie Arc The Baratie was attacked by the Krieg Pirates after Sanji gave Gin some food. Gin responded by taking the armada to the Baratie, as the armada was starving to death. After Zeff gave Krieg some food, which the cooks of Baratie would not do, Krieg attempted to capture the Baratie, saying that it would be the perfect disguise to attack towns and other ships. The cooks began to prepare to fight against the Wolves of the Sea, the nickname given to the armada, and Krieg's weapon arsenal. Later, after a long and arduous battle between Krieg and Luffy, Baratie was successfully defended. Two Years Later Two years later, Baratie undergoes some major remodeling,One Piece Manga - Vol. 63 Chapter 625 cover page, Zeff is seen with Baratie being remodeled. with a new submarine dessert ship called "Sister Anko"One Piece Manga - Vol. 63 Chapter 626 cover page, Patty introduces the Sister Anko. and a hot plate expansion ship called "Nasugasira".One Piece Manga - Vol. 63 Chapter 627 cover page, Carne introduces the Nasugasira. Characters Red-Eyed Man He was a famous customer at the Baratie. His real name is unknown. Johnny, hearing of him, and mistaking him for "Hawk-Eye", told Zoro that Dracule Mihawk might be found at the Baratie. He was a famous man among the chefs, having frequently visited the Baratie. One day he got drunk on the wine and died after setting himself on fire. The flames were said to be quite beautiful. He was only mentioned in the manga upon the recollections of the chefs in Chapter 49. In the anime he was not mentioned at all. Battles Many battles took place during the battle between the Krieg Pirates and the cooks of the Baratie. * Baratie cooks vs. Pirate crews * Roronoa Zoro vs. Dracule Mihawk * Sanji vs. Pearl * Sanji vs. Gin * Monkey D. Luffy vs. Don Krieg Translation and Dub Issues Due to lack of proper Japanese to English translation, Baratie was translated as Valatie in the One Piece opening music "Share the World". Trivia * Sanji grew up on the Baratie. * Mihawk was the first Shichibukai to be revealed, and happened to be at the Baratie. * The Baratie is situated near the Grand Line, bringing lots of pirates to the ocean-going restaurant. * There is a Little Baratie on the anime filler island, Little East Blue, which looks just like the original except it resides in a small pond. * The Baratie is also commonly called the "Shitty Restaurant" by Sanji and the cooks such as Carne. * During Patty's first debut in the anime, when he was saying some kind of motivational motto to himself in the bathroom mirror, "Eiichiro Oda", One Piece's creator, is written in the lower-right corner of the mirror. * Oda worked part-time at a restaurant named .http://www.thegrandline.com/odatoc.htm References Site Navigation es:Baratiede:Baratieit:Baratieca:Baratiefr:Baratie Category:Ships Category:East Blue Locations Category:Bars and Restaurants